Deck Guides/Duels (AUB and Relics)
How to win Buffing Your Cards The following contribute to card stats while in a unit/team: *Shrines (Buildings) *Arcana (Max Attack and Defense) *Upgrade Potion (from shop) & Upgrade Potion+ (from Exchange) *Friendship Bonus *Unit Bonuses *Passive Bonuses (Attack & Defense) They are not in the order of importance - many players will not be able to get 3 fully upgraded elemental structures until later in their gaming experience due to the amount of resources and time needed to upgrade them - it's advised to try everything else in your own comfortable ways doing it. Acquiring Necessary Cards The key to start creating your team is to decide what skill/s your team currently needs. Acquire them on the events that offer cards that have the skill you need. Other ways to obtain cards are thru paid/ticket summons. While it is a lot faster, acquiring cards through paid summoning is not necessary to create stable Attack and Defense teams for Duels and Alliance Battles. Useful Card Skills Attack Team * Deal DMG (All) (aka AoE) * AoE + Turn Skip * Auto-AoE - deals DMG automatically after attacking the enemy with the card that has this skill. It will still activate even if an enemy card has an active null skill. * Auto-AoE + Turn Skip - same as Auto-AoE, only have the ability to skip enemy turns * Skill Unleasher - preferrably the ones with high activation, i.e., 30% and above It is advised to increse the Attack stat of your team's main attacker. This is necessary if the enemy is using multiple passive defenses. For example, an unmaxed GUR with 200% AoE will barely scratch a max defense GLR that is supported by ~1200% passive defense. Defense Team While there is no perfect defense team setup because of the game's system that the attacker gets the first chance to attack, you may choose to increase your chances of surviving that first attack. * Passive Defense * Debuff * Heal/Auto-Heal and Resurrect/Auto-Resurrect * AoE * AoE + Turn Skip * Auto-AoE * Auto-AoE + Turn Skip Most defense teams during alliance battles are geared toward increasing the chances of surviving the first attack, then either counterattacking by dealing a damaging skill to the attacker or slowing down the attacker. The first listed skill increases team's defense stat by just being in the team, while the subsequent listed skills are only usable if your defense team survives the first attack. ATK Deck Compositions There are many deck compositions in this game - too many skills - but only few work properly together. I'll start with the basic and most well-known types of decks before moving on to the more complicated ones. Glossary: AOE - self explanatory Unleash - UNL DMG Skip - DS Nullfication - NULL Random - RDM Autoskill - ATS Unit ATK UP - UAT ATK Down - DmgDwn Resurrect all allies , all allies heal X% - Troll AOE setup *5x AOE *4x AOE + 1 NULL *4x AOE + UNL *1x AOE + 3 UNL + 1 NULL / var. *3x DS + UNL *3x DS/AOE + RDM *5x RDM Requirement: MAX ATK The infamous and simplest setups in the game - any composition holding these 3 main abilities is the basic cookie cutter of every players AUB team. This is the standard start of all players who want to get in on the AUB action. It makes all battles go smoothly and without issue outside of having no procs - however this is easily cured by having strong starters like GSR Spade. While a rare card, she's definitely worth the stress to obtain. DS cards can be used in this composition as an easy replacement for the lack of AOE cards - and they require 1 proc to bring you back a win as they also give you 3 free turns in addition to initial DMG. UNL and NULL cards are present as they sometimes act as a safety net for bad RNG. You see a GUR wall and your ATK cards didn't proc? Your UNLs will give you a second chance at RNG and may likely have a proc for you to get your AOE / DS card going. For this reason, I don't recommend pairing a NULL and UNL together - as Nulls eat your UNL proc should they fail to activate by themselves and in doing so, likely cost you a win since it could have gone to your ATK card instead. 5 Random cards can also be used for the higher proc rate - and if you feel like breaking tables when they choose their weakest skill to activate. Snowball setup *ATS + 4 NULL Requirement: MAX ATK/DEF Some time ago, Nubee decided that nullification cards should have a green ball to tell you when they're ready to null a spell. They also decided to make 55% nullification cards common as a FAW drop. There's no argument about the setup - 1 ATS and 4 NULLs is the best way to run this. This is because the safety net of having any of the 4 nullers activate is what prolongs your time in the battle, giving you the turns needed to maximize ATS stacks. There's absolutely no need for any other card in this setup since you benefit from nothing but your own stacks. DEF Deck Compositions DEF decks are built differently from ATK decks since you are a second-class citizen during the battle you don't get to see. You start at the second turn. This means no procs on any card - basically the enemy gets a free turn. How do you win, you ask? Read on! Debuffer *ATS + DMGDWN + 3 Null *ATS + DS + DMGDWN + 2 Null *DMGDWN + 4 Null *DMGDWN + UNL + 3 Null *DMGDWN + 3 Null + Troll Requirement: MAX ATK and DEF The ultimate DEF wall in AUBs and definition of anti-fun. I had the privilege of playing against these team setups against higher tier alliances and they destroy you easily once you fail to kill them all in the first turn. With the addition of DMGDWN cards and the fact that we don't have any common AW Field ability, we'll be forced to play with lower damage unless you brought a buffer card with you to undo their debuff. If the DMGDWN card procs, the enemy attacking you will be doing no damage whatsoever - helpless - as your ATS card taps them out each turn and your nullers preventing any hope of redemption at their failed attempt to defeat you in Turn 1. Even if they successfully destroy your DMGDWN card - never fear - as Troll skills are here to revive you and save the day. Reviving your DMGDWN card and bringing her back into the fight with a vengeance. From what I vaguely remember of that actually happening, it's why I considered Troll skills to be the most stupid to ever grace the AUB platform and also why they get my middle finger every time I see one of them. AOE *5x AOE *4x AOE + 1 NULL *4x AOE + UNL *3x DS + UNL *3x DS/AOE + RDM *5x RDM Read above, it's exactly the same as the ATK composition. Drum Wall *5x DS *4 DS + Troll Requirement = MAX DEF In a time before the coming of variety in this game - AUBs were plagued with a dangerous virus called the Drum Wall and became famous at how hopeless it was to lose against such a team. The namesake of the team being Drum Major. With a 3 turn stop in between procs - unless the enemy attacker gets and wipes out your team in his first proc Drum Wall has a hidden ability where if 1 procs, the rest have a high chance of activating too due to their 3 extra turn effect. Even if you survive 2 AOE procs from them, you're a sitting duck for 6 full turns until you get to move. Against a MAX ATK and MAX DEF Drum Wall, your attackers won't last past the 2nd AOE. Throw in a Troll skill. ---- Disclaimer: If you fail to get an activation on your key cards, every method will fail. The winning and losing in AUBs can only be mitigated so much by deck composition - you will want to have cards that have high proc rates to prevent bad RNG (and bad RNG will still happen somehow). This does not mean that the deck you have is the problem unless you are repeatedly failing in a row. You can have 5 GUR Kiyohime's and still have no procs on any of them - some times, its just not your day. Card Grades and Glossary (WIP) Cards like Tetea can cause your entire team's death if you are using base URs or HURs that do not have DEF invested in them - and so I included her and all cards similar to her inside of this guide. Some cards are also unattainable - the point of this is for people to take note of why certain cards are included and to build their own with the suggestions above, and to know who to tap out, alongside who is the largest threat to get rid of first if you do not have any activation in the first turn. For example People who do not know what Lucia looks like or how strong she is will make the mistake of tapping out a weaker AOE card, and then get destroyed by her 500% AOE damage - multitudes more powerful than whoever you just hit. Lucia is a type of card almost guaranteed to destroy any team regardless of your DEF stats when she is carrying MAX ATK. Area of Effect (AOE) The flavor cards of every team - you will see at least one of these cards in every AUB game you play at certain levels due to how easily accessible they were (FAW cards like Vermillion Victoria) in the past. Hybrid = |-| Passion Tier = |-| Cool Tier = |-| Light Tier = |-| Dark Tier = ATS The leaders of their teams - the Autoskill cards are some of the most powerful cards in AUB battles if set up correctly. Standard Tier = |-| Damage Down The bane of any AUB team once their proc fires off - DMG down cards have one drawback to themselves. They're rare. God Tier = |-| Skill Unleasher (Unleash) Single category as all unleash cards carry the same weight - Cash Unleashers such as Blue Eyes have a higher chance to activate than the free cards, making her invaluable to winning games cleanly. Current Tier = Nullify Nullification can sometimes win in a very bad RNG game that you experience every once in a while. It is not rational to think every game will be won by AOE spam, as there will be times where your aoes will not activate for 3 turns. Once you past the first turn with no actives - and the enemy has 2 nullers who are ready for you - if you do not get 3 AOE cards to proc. Top Tier = |-| Current Tier = DMG Skip The underdogs of AUBs - useful for new players who are not able to max ATK/DEF as they give you 3 extra turns to tap out or wait for another AOE proc to occur. These cards are lifesavers for many people who are recent players and able to fit them into teams. Current Tier = RANDOM The Evil-Eyed Maiden has introduced to us a new type of card: Dark Eyes. Amduscias was a released card purely meant for debuffing - also possessing the Random factor and is easily one of the cards that can dismantle teams with any of her single procs. Current Tier = Team Setup Examples Listing some examples of what a team can look like - all done to personal preference - contributions welcome but has to be logical (there's no good in 2 AOEs and 3 Nullers). Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Dark Evil II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 84 + 90 + 52 + 87 + 87 (400) *Proc Rates: 25% 35% 30% 35% 35% Kiyohime H.png| GUR|link=Kiyohime Blue Eyes H.png| GUR|link=Blue Eyes Weaponsmith H.png| GSR|link=Weaponsmith Conjurer H.png| GUR|link=Conjurer Conjurer H.png| GUR|link=Conjurer Unit Bonuses : *Super Rare Force (+15% ATK) *Blue Refresh II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 58 + 58 + 58 + 47 + 56 (277) *Proc Rates: 30% 30% 30% 40% 30% ((by Jhaamdath)) Snowman MK II H.png| HSR|link=Snowman MK II Snowman MK II H.png| HSR|link=Snowman MK II Snowman MK II H.png| HSR|link=Snowman MK II Strategist H.png| HSR|link=Strategist Spade H.png| HSR|link=Spade Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Unit Cost: 87 + 84 + 87 + 52 + 87 (397) *Proc Rates: 25% 20% 55% 30% 35% Barakiel H.png| GUR|link=Barakiel Santa Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Santa Oracle Chocolatier H.png| GUR|link=Chocolatier Weaponsmith H.png| GSR|link=Weaponsmith Conjurer H.png| GUR|link=Conjurer Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Blue Refresh II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 86 + 87 + 87 + 87 + 87 (434) *Proc Rates: 25% 25% 30% 30% 55% ((by Jhaamdath)) Leona H.png| GUR|link=Leona Dainsleif H.png| GUR|link=Dainsleif Jean H.png| GUR|link=Jean Jean H.png| GUR|link=Jean Chocolatier H.png| GUR|link=Chocolatier Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Blue Refresh II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 86 + 87 + 87 + 87 + 87 (434) *Proc Rates: 25% 25% 30% 30% 30% ((by Jhaamdath)) Leona H.png| GUR|link=Leona Dainsleif H.png| GUR|link=Dainsleif Jean H.png| GUR|link=Jean Jean H.png| GUR|link=Jean Jean H.png| GUR|link=Jean Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Red Passion II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 57 + 87 + 86 + 52 + 52 (334) *Proc Rates: 25% 20% 20% 25% 25% ((by Jhaamdath)) Hestia H.png| GSR|link=Hestia Vermillion Victoria H.png| GUR|link=Vermillion Victoria Goetia H.png| GUR|link=Goetia Sulis H.png| GSR|link=Sulis Sulis H.png| GSR|link=Sulis On the following teams, the nullers should all be max DEF so they can tank for you. If not, it's possible that a strong defense will tap you out before you can tap them. At least one card must have max ATK, preferably 2 or more. Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Sacred Light I (+5% ATK) *Unit Cost: 87 + 86 + 86 + 86 + 86 (431) *Proc Rates: -% 55% 55% 55% 55% ((by Lis22)) Monkey H.png| GUR|link=Monkey Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Unit Bonuses : who needs unit bonuses when you have elemental damage *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Unit Cost: 90 + 87 + 86 + 86 + 86 (435) *Proc Rates: 65% 55% 55% 55% 55% ((by Lis22)) Santa's Helper H.png| GUR|link=Santa's Helper Chocolatier H.png| GUR|link=Chocolatier Hawkeye H.png| GUR|link=Hawkeye Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Sacred Light I (+5% ATK) *Unit Cost: 86 + 86 + 87 + 86 + 52 (397) *Proc Rates: 55% 55% 55% 55% -% ((by Kushieda, modified from Lis)) Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Summer Oracle H.png| GUR|link=Summer Oracle Al-mi'raj H.png| GUR|link=Al-mi'raj High Vampire H.png| GSR|link=High Vampire Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Dark Evil II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 90 + 86 + 86 + 86 + 52 (400) *Proc Rates: 65% 55% 55% 55% -% ((by Kushieda, modified from Lis)) Executioner H.png| GUR|link=Executioner Hawkeye H.png| GUR|link=Hawkeye Hawkeye H.png| GUR|link=Hawkeye Hawkeye H.png| GUR|link=Hawkeye High Vampire H.png| GSR|link=High Vampire The Money Bags Team I really wish I had these Unit Bonuses : *Godlike Rare Force (+25% ATK) *Red Passion II (+10% ATK) *Unit Cost: 87 + 87 + 87 + 87 + 91 (439) *Proc Rates: 80% 80% 80% 80% 20% ((by Kushieda, modified from Lis)) Bookworm H.png| GUR|link=Bookworm Bookworm H.png| GUR|link=Bookworm Bookworm H.png| GUR|link=Bookworm Bookworm H.png| GUR|link=Bookworm Demiurge H.png| GUR|link=Demiurge Category:Mechanics & Gameplay